karacaytilfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Карачаевский язык, Карачай тил: Ударение в карачаевском языке, его функция
Не важно = Карачаевский язык: Ударение в карачаевском языке и его функция = Карачаевский язык (аланский язык) – карачай тил – къарачай тил (алан тил) – karachay language– karachayish – язык карачаевцев, живущих в основном в Карачаево-Черкесской Республике России. Много карачаевцев проживает и в других регионах России и за ее пределами. Он относится к тюркской языковой группе, наиболее близок к караимскому, кумыкскомуи крымско-татарскому языкам. Функция ударения занимает важное место для обоснования орфографических правил языка. Ударение в карачаевском языке, как и в русском, как нам представляется, выполняет функцию образования его грамматических единиц (слов, сочетаний из слов, предложений). Однако функция ударения в разных языках проявляется по-разному: Если ударение в русском языке широко используется как средство формирования слов из слогов, то в карачаевском, напротив, используется не как средство формирования слов, а как средство формирования сочетаний из слов. Наша цель в этом исследовании – убедить читателя в последнем обстоятельстве. The accent in karachay language, as well as in Russian, from our point of view, carries out function of education of grammatical units (words, combinations from words, offers). However function of an accent in different languages is shown differently: If the accent in Russian is widely used as means of formation of "words" from syllables in karachayish, on the contrary, it is used not as means of formation of words and as means of formation of "combinations" from words. Our purpose in this research - to convince the reader of last circumstance. Здесь и далее примеры, приводимые из русского языка, имеют лишь сравнительный характер, и только сравнительный характер. Они приводятся как удобный сравнительный инструмент для лучшего восприятия примеров из карачаевского языка. Изложение функции ударения в русском языке в наши цели не входит. Изучение функции ударения карачаевского языка предпринято здесь по следующим причинам: К изучению карачаевского языка приступают обычно после изучения русского языка. И это приводит к смешиванию понятий карачаевского языка с понятиями русского языка. Таковое случилось и с понятием ударения, что привело к негативным явлениям при формировании орфографии языка. Здесь преследуем цель: убедить читателя о глубоком различии понятий ударения в карачаевском и русском языках, что функции ударений в этих языках совершенно противоположны. Многочисленные примеры, приводимые ниже, преследуют ту же цель. И главная наша цель: убедить читателя, что функция ударения должна найти свое законное место при формировании орфографических правил карачаевского языка. Автор настоящих строк заранее признателен всем, кто будет способствовать достижению поставленной цели. Для понимания работы желательно знание карачаевского языка, но это необязательно, так как многие из примеров, которые приведены в работе, переведены на русский язык для удобства читателя. Суть ударения в том или ином языке проистекает от особенностей формирования его грамматических единиц. (Этот факт требует своего осознания и осмысления). Точнее, ударение в карачаевском языке (интонация голоса) само выступает в качестве одного из средств формирования его грамматических единиц. Русский и карачаевский языки относятся к различным языковым типам, поэтому различны и способы формирования их грамматических единиц, следовательно, различны и функции ударений в этих языках. Фонетический и морфологический принципы словообразования Под словесным ударением понимается выделение слога слова среди других его слогов с помощью фонетических средств. В одних языках такое выделение используется как словообразовательное средство, а в других – нет. Образование слов, как правило, происходит по так называемым морфологическому и фонетическому принципам. Морфологический принцип – это образование слов с помощью морфем – приставок, суффиксов, окончаний, аффиксов, постфиксов. Фонетический принцип – это изменение фонем внутри основы слова. Например, изменение гласной фонемы: лечь – ляг – лёг, чередование фонем: ухо – уши, око – очи, смягчение согласного пыл – пыль, мат – мать, ударение: до́ма – дома́, за́мок – замо́к. Русскому языку присущи как морфологический, так и фонетический принципы образования слов, в том числе и образование слов и с помощью ударения. Карачаевскому языку не присущ фонетический принцип образования слов, в том числе и ударение, смягчение согласного и т.д., карачаевскому языку присущ только морфологический принцип образования слов. Это является нормой языка (и это обстоятельство требует своего осознания). Образование слов карачаевского языка, как и других его единиц, всегда носит двучленный характер – единовременно соединяются в одно единое целое только две морфемы, имеющие однозначный смысл, и образуется слово, имеющее также однозначный смысл, и необходимости еще и в фонетическом оформлении не возникает: чал (косить) + къы = чалкъы (коса), чалкъы + чы = чалкъычы (косарь), чалкъычы + чыкъ = чалкъычычыкъ (малыш косарь), чалкъычычыкъ + ла = чалкъычычыкъла (малыши косари), чалкъычычыкъла + рым = чалкъычычыкъларым (мои малыши косари) и т.д. алты (шесть) + бармакъ (палец) = алтыбармакъ (шестипалый). Ни один из слогов таким образом полученных слов не выделяется среди других его слогов, все они произносятся ''однотонно '', необходимости выделения слога просто не возникает, смыслы построенных слов и так ясны. Необходимость выделения слога может возникнуть лишь тогда, когда эти слова будут участвовать в сочетании из двух слов для формирования его как одного единого фонетического целого. Фонетический и морфологический принципы формирования сочетаний из слов в карачаевском языке Как в карачаевском, так и русском языках имеются понятия части речи, но в вопросе об отнесении слова к той или иной части речи имеется глубокое различие. В русском языке части речи характеризуются однозначными морфологическими показателями, и слово само по себе относится к одной из частей речи. А в карачаевском языке дело обстоит иначе. Части речи однозначных морфологических показателей не имеют, и одно и то же слово может выступать в качестве разных частей речи. Такая однозначная характеристика частей речи русского языка дает возможность формирования сочетаний из слов по одному лишь морфологическому принципу. А неоднозначность характеристик частей речи карачаевского языка такую возможность уже не дает. Возникает необходимость привлечения для этой цели фонетические средства с целью порождения смысла сочетаний. Пример. Сочетания мост'овый''' камень'', камен'ный''' мост'', Камен'о'мост русского языка, как видим, сформированы по одним лишь морфологическим принципам, не привлекаются фонетические средства (морфологические показатели выделены полужирно). Их эквиваленты кёпюр таш, таш кёпюр, Ташкёпюр (имя поселка) сформированы теперь лишь по одним фонетическим принципам, теперь не привлекаются уже морфологические средства: В первом сочетании слово кёпюр занимая препозицию – представляет собой пред часть сочетания, а таш занимая постпозицию – представляет пост часть. Пред часть сочетания произносится с особым усилием по сравнению с пост частью – порождает выступление кёпюр в качестве определения (прилагательного), а таш – в качестве определяемого (существительного) сочетания. – Формирует сочетание из двух слов как одно единое фонетическое целое. Во втором сочетании слова меняются ролями, теперь таш представляет собой пред часть сочетания, а кёпюр – пост часть сочетания. Снова пред часть произносится с особым усилием по сравнению с пост частью – порождает теперь выступление таш в качестве определения (прилагательного), а кёпюр – в качестве определяемого (существительного) сочетания. – Формирует другое сочетание из двух слов как одно единое фонетическое целое. В третьем сочетании все слоги слова, образованного слиянием двух слов, характеризуются однотонностью их произношения. Это усматривается из слитного написания слов. – Формирует третье сочетание из двух слов как одно единое фонетическое целое. – Порождает новое слово, составное слово с пред частью таш и пост частью кёпюр. Вывод. Если в русском языке ударение используется как средство порождения слов из слогов, то ударение в карачаевском (интонация голоса) используется как средство порождения сочетаний из слов (выступления слов в качестве частей речи). По иному, если отсутствие фонетических показателей при образовании слов восполняется присутствием морфологических показателей, то при образовании сочетаний из слов, напротив, отсутствие морфологических показателей восполняется присутствием фонетических показателей. Вот в этом и заключается различие функций ударений в карачаевском и русском языках. Смешивание этих различий, что делается в грамматиках карачаево-балкарского языка, приводит к заблуждениям при описании орфографических правил языка. Порождение интонаций (ударных состояний) грамматических единиц карачаевского языка их двучленным характером образования Грамматическая единица (составная) карачаевского языка всегда допускает расчленение ее ровно на две части, назовем их пред и пост частями. И смысл ее зависит от интонации сравнительного произношения пред части единицы относительно ее пост части. Способы произношения пред части единицы относительно ее пост части, сопровождаемые при этом порождением смысла единицы, и являются характеристиками интонации единицы (ударного состояния единицы). Пред часть единицы может произноситься как с выделением от пост части интонацией голоса, так и без ее выделения. В этом вопросе немаловажную роль играет как способ порождения паузы после указанной части, так и длительность ее. Можно указать четыре способа произношения пред части единицы относительно ее пост части, и все они сопровождаются наделением ее смыслом. Выделение слога слова. Паузы слогов карачаевского языка. Выделение слова от последующего слова в сочетании из двух слов Выделение одного слога среди других слогов интонацией голоса является обязательным явлением слов русского языка – такое выделение формирует слово как единое фонетическое целое. Карачаевскому языку не присуще выделение последнего слога слова от предшествующих ему слогов с целью порождения смысла слова, хотя и говорят, что ударение падает на последний слог. Карачаевскому языку присуще выделение последнего слога слова от последующего слова в сочетании из двух слов. – Это и есть способ выделения в сочетании из двух слов предшествующего слова интонацией голоса от последующего слова с целью порождения смысла сочетания. – Это и есть один из способов формирования сочетания из двух слов как одного единого фонетического целого (имеются и другие способы). При выделении слога от последующего слова важное место отводится и способу порождения паузы слога и ее длительности. Можно отметить два способа порождения паузы: подчиняющая и свободная паузы, если так будет позволено выразиться. Подчиняющая пауза – пауза, порожденная с фиксацией артикуляции. Свободная пауза – пауза, порожденная без фиксации артикуляции. Выделение слога перед последующим словом или слогами осуществляется не только произнесением его с большим напряжением артикуляции (усилением голоса и повышением тона), но и резкой задержкой ее и четкой фиксацией завершения произношения слога, и через короткий миг произнося последующее слово с заметным расслаблением напряжения артикуляции (понижением силы голоса и тона). Последнее обстоятельство, порождая особую паузу слога, усиливает эффект выделения его от последующего слова или слогов. Паузу, порожденную указанным образом, назовем подчиняющей паузой. Таким образом, подчиняющая пауза порождается перепадом напряжения артикуляции с большего на расслабленное. Если при переходе произнесения от одного слога к другому, или от одного слова к другому слову, не изменяется напряжение артикуляции, то порождается свободная пауза. Подчиняющую паузу отмечаем в дальнейшем наделением соответствующего слога апострофом ʹ, а свободную паузу – без такового наделения: буʹрун (прежде), бурун (нос). Слог бу в первом слове произносится с фиксацией артикуляции – порождает подчиняющую паузу, а во втором – без фиксации артикуляции – порождает свободную паузу. Вторые слоги в обоих словах произносятся без фиксации артикуляции, порождая свободные паузы. Но в сочетаниях буʹрунʹ джашау (прежняя жизнь) и бурунʹ суу (вода из носа – сопли) и вторые слоги слов буʹрунʹ и''бурунʹ'' произносятся с фиксацией артикуляции, порождая подчиняющие паузы, тем самым связывая в одно единые фонетические целые сочетания, в которых они участвуют. Способы порождения подчиняющей и свободной пауз слогов и слов являются способами формирования единиц карачаевского языка. Длительность подчиняющей паузы заключена в определенные рамки, изменение которой может нарушить смысл слова или сочетания из слов, а длительность свободной паузы в такие ограничительные рамки не заключена, изменение ее не ведет к нарушению смысла сочетания из слов, в котором она участвует. Паузы всех слогов слова карачаевского языка, кроме исключительных случаев, свободные, если только слово не выделяется от последующего слова интонацией голоса. В последнем случае пауза последнего слога – подчиняющая. Интонации голоса, с помощью которых выделяются слова, не во всех случаях осуществляются одинаково. Здесь подчеркнут только один из возможных подходов. Более точный и детальный подход ждет своего изучения и освещения. Отметим, что в русском языке эффект выделения усиливается не за счет фиксации артикуляции, а за счет большей длительности гласного ударного слога: за́мок, замо́к. По этой причине знак ударения в русском языке удобней ставить над гласной ударного слога, а в карачаевском – за ударным слогом, э́нное, энʹди (теперь). В русском и карачаевском языкам ударный слог имеет большую длительность. Однако, если большая длительность слога в русском языке достигается за счет большей длительности ударного гласного, то в карачаевском языке – за счет большей длительности паузы ударного слога. Выделение слова в сочетании из двух слов в карачаевском языке Особый способ интонации произнесения последнего слога слова позволяет выделить само слово от последующего слова. Такое выделение формирует сочетание из двух слов как одно единое фонетическое целое – порождает грамматическую единицу – словосочетание. Ташʹ кёпюр (каменный мост), Ташкёпюр (каменомостский, название поселка). Слово ташʹ в первом сочетании произносится с фиксацией артикуляции с подчиняющей паузой, а слоги слова кёпюр – без фиксации со свободными паузами. Это обстоятельство удобно на письме передавать раздельным написанием слов: Таш кёпюр Во втором сочетании таш и слоги кёпюр произносятся без фиксации артикуляции, с одной и той же интонацией, порождая свободные паузы одной и той же длительности – порождается новое слово: таш-кё-пюр, дефисы здесь указывают на одни те же длительности пауз. Последнее обстоятельство передается на письме слитным написанием слов. Такой способ образования слова из двух слов – обыденное дело в тюркских языках: Къаракъум, Къызылкъум, Шортёбе, Джангыджер, Пахтарал, Къартджурт, Къаракент, Ташкент, Дагъыстан, Салимгерий, Алийсолтан и др. Сарыʹ тюз желтая равнина, Сартюз (имя поселка, выпадает гласная). Джетиʹ эгейли семичлен, Джетегейли семичленный – Большая медведица. Абукʹ Алий Абуков Алий, Абу-га-лий (имя, изменяются слоги). Бешʹ тау пять гор, Бештау Пятигорск, Алтыʹ бармакъ шесть пальцев, алтыбармакъ шестипалый. Алтыбармакъʹ джаш шестипалый парень. Къараʹ чай речка из земли – родник, Къарачай (имя народа по названию одноименного ущелья, предположительно, в Крыму). Аппаʹ ча как Аппа, аппача пугало. В первом сочетании ча выступает в качестве послелога, а во втором – в качестве слога. Джарʹ башында тур ады Находится наверху обрыва. Джар башында тур ады Обрыв находится наверху. В первом сочетании башында выступает в качестве послелога, во втором – знаменательного слова. Некоторые слова могут выступать как в качестве послелогов, так и в качестве знаменательных слов в зависимости от их произнесения, например, башы, тюбю, къаты, джаны, ары, бери, тенгли, джууукъ и др. Джаргъаʹ джууукъ бар ма вблизи оврага не ходи. Джаргъа джууукъ бар ма не подходи близко к оврагу. Признак слова карачаевского языка Все слоги слова карачаевского языка характеризуются однотонностью произношения, а паузы слогов – одной и той же длительностью. Последний слог одного и того же слова, в зависимости от занимаемого им места в предложении, может произноситься как с фиксацией артикуляции, так и без фиксации. Это описание с нашей точки зрения характеризует слово карачаевского языка. Принятие такого правила улучшило бы удобочитаемость текстов – все слоги слова, кроме, быть может, последнего, читались бы однотонно без фиксации артикуляции. К сожалению, такого правила нет в орфографии. И многие фразы, которые удобно было б трактовать как сочетания из двух слов (используя именно это правило), трактуют как единое слово и пишут слитно. Такое написание не позволяет по записи восстановить ударение, приходится восстанавливать его по контексту. = Использование интонации голоса при построении грамматических категорий карачаевского языка = Функции слов в предложениях разных языков проявляется по-разному. Например, в английском языке в проявлении функции слов немаловажное значение имеет порядок слов в предложении. В русском языке порядок слов имеет не столь большое значение как проявление функции слов по их морфологическим признакам, по признакам отнесения их к той или иной части речи. По иному обстоит дело для карачаевского языка. Одно и то же слово карачаевского языка может выступать в предложениях в качестве нескольких частей речи, и это является нормой языка. С той лишь разницей, что одни слова могут выступать в качестве одной части речи чаще, в то время как другой – реже. И проявление функции выступления слова зависит от того места, которое оно занимает в предложении. В этом вопросе немаловажную роль играет ударение – интонация голоса. Слово таш камень чаще выступает в качестве существительного, но оно же может выступать и в качестве, как прилагательного, так и категории состояния. Ташʹ кёпюр каменный мост (прил.), жер ташʹ ды земля тверда как камень (категория состояния). Слово уллу (большой) в следующих предложениях выступает в качестве четырех частей речи: прилагательного, существительного, категории состояния и наречия. Уллуʹ Карачайда уллуланы сыйларыʹ да уллуʹ ду. - В большом Карачае и почет старших большой. Уллу сёлешʹ меʹ да уллу каб.- Не говори высокопарно, а ешь высокопарно (слово, точно отражающее наречие уллу в данном контексте, отсутствует в русском языке). Здесь мы встречаемся с одной из отличительных особенностей карачаевского языка от русского языка: В русском языке важен сам признак отнесения слова к той или иной определенной части речи, и этот признак определяется морфологическим путем, и само слово относится только к одной части речи. А в карачаевском языке слово может выступать в качестве нескольких частей речи, и поэтому важен не признак отнесения слова к определенной части речи, а важен признак выступления слова в качестве определенной части речи, и этот признак определяется не морфологическим путем, а фонетическим путем – интонацией голоса. Замечание. В силу сказанного, в грамматиках было б полезней не изучение деления слов по частям речи, как это делается в русском языке, а изучение их с точки зрения выступления их предложениях в качестве той или иной функции в зависимости от интонации голоса. Порождение выступления слов в качестве прилагательных в карачаевском языке с помощью интонации голоса Слово может выступать в качестве прилагательного в сочетаниях из двух слов. При этом пред часть сочетания выступает в качестве прилагательного – его определения, а пост часть – определяемого. В русском языке прилагательное определяется по его морфологическому показателю, в карачаевском языке – такого показателя нет. Так называемые морфологические показатели прилагательного – постфиксы лы, сыз, гы на самом деле определяют его неоднозначно, – слова с такими же постфиксами могут выступать и в качестве других частей речи. Признак прилагательного карачаевского языка. Однозначным показателем выступления слова в качестве прилагательного (определения) может быть только подчинение ими пост части (определяемого) сочетания из двух слов с помощью интонации голоса – выделение с помощью фиксации артикуляции. Биченʹ арба арба для сена, арбаʹ бичен сено в одну арбу. Жарыгʹ ай светлая (ясная) луна, айʹ жарыг лунный свет. Торуʹ ат гнедой конь, атʹ жер лошадиное седло (для лошади). Жерʹ суу земляная (родниковая) вода, сууʹ жер водяная (мокрая) земля. Байʹ жаш богатый юноша, жашʹ бай молодой богач. Атʹ ат конское имя. Жашʹ жаш молодой юноша. Кызʹ кыз (незамужняя) молодая девушка. Акыллыʹ адам умный человек, акылсызʹ адам неумный человек. Хейʹ таууш звук хей. (Последний пример показывает, что почти любое слово может выступать в качестве прилагательного (определения)). В этих сочетаниях слова, наделенные ʹ (апострофом), выступают в качестве прилагательных – подчиняют интонацией голоса определяемые слова. Обратите внимание, одно и то же слово в разных сочетаниях выступает в разных функциях в зависимости от интонации голоса и порядка слов. Таким образом, если в русском языке само слово может являться прилагательным, и этот факт определяется его морфологическим показателем, то в карачаевском само слово не может быть прилагательным, оно только может выступать в качестве прилагательного. И последний факт определяется его интонацией произношения по отношению к некоторому другому слову. В следующих сочетаниях слова, наделенные ʹ (апострофом), также выступают в качестве прилагательных. Койʹ жюню овечья шерсть, отʹ тёбеси огненный холм – пожарище, жарʹ башы верх обрыва, тауʹ ышыгы горный заслон (от ветра), сууʹ анасы водная мать - водяная. Однако в следующих сочетаниях ни одно слово не выделяется перед другим по произношению, поэтому ни одно слово не выступает в качестве прилагательного. Обратите внимание: Сочетания представляют собой так называемые притяжательные словосочетания, они уже характеризуются по своим морфологическим показателям, и в необходимости их ударного выделения не возникает. Койну жюню шерсть овцы, отну тёбеси холм огня, жарны башы верх обрыва, тауну ышыгы заслон горы, сууну анасы мать воды. Изменение интонации сочетания слов вызывает изменение смысла сочетаний. Таким образом можно образовывать новые слова. Ташʹ кёпюр каменный мост, ташкёпюр каменомостский. Сарыʹ тюз желтая равнина, Сарытюз желторавнинный (название поселка). Если пред части первых сочетаний подчиняют их пост части интонацией голоса, то вторых сочетаний, напротив, не подчиняют. Все слоги сочетаний ташкёпюр, сарытюз произносятся однотонно – с одной и той же интонацией голоса, свободно, без фиксации артикуляции, свободные паузы их имеют одни и те же длительности. Зато последние слоги в сочетаниях Ташкёпюрʹ ел, Сарытюзʹ ел произносятся с фиксацией артикуляции – порождают подчинение вторых слов первым интонацией голоса, но не подчиняют другие слоги первых слов. Характеристика слов. Последнее обстоятельство является характеристикой слов карачаевского языка. В следующих сочетаниях усиление признаков достигается также за счет интонации голоса. Аппаʹ аг, апʹ аг, кыппаʹ кызыл, кыпʹ кызыл, саппаʹ сары, сапʹ сары. Чыммагʹ аг, бегʹ кызыл, асырыʹ кызыл, игиʹ кызыл, азʹ кызыл, бирдаʹ бегʹ кызыл. Чымʹ аг, чыммаʹ аг, чымʹ кызыл самый красный, чыммаʹ кызыл. (чым, чымма самый – вышедшие из употребления слова). Порождение выступления слов в качестве наречий с помощью интонации голоса Признак наречия карачаевского языка. Наречия сочетаются с глаголами, при прямом порядке слов занимают препозицию относительно них. Ни наречие, ни сочетаемый с ним глагол не подчиняются и не подчиняют друг друга интонацией голоса. Пауза наречия свободная, порождается без фиксации артикуляции. Длительность паузы наречия не имеет решающего значения. Такое явление, как было указано вначале, также характеризует ударное состояние сочетания (интонацию сочетания) – формирует наречное сочетание как фонетическое единое целое в новом его понимании. Наречие выступает в качестве темы (thema) предложения. Игиʹ студент иги окуйду – Хороший студент хорошо учится. Здесь иги в первый раз участвует в сочетании из двух слов, связываясь с существительным подчиняющей паузой – выступает в качестве прилагательного, во второй раз участвует в наречном сочетании, связываясь с глаголом свободной паузой – выступает в качестве наречия, в качестве темы предложения: иги окуйду. Уллу сёлеш ме да уллу каб. Здесь уллу выступает оба раза в качестве наречия, в качестве тем предложений: уллу сёлеш ме и уллу каб. Иги чаб, бег чаб, тюз чаб, тюзюне чаб, терсине бар ма, аз аша, кёб ойна (Хорошо беги, сильно беги, прямо беги, беги напрямую, вкривь не ходи, кушай мало, играй много). Здесь иги, бег, тюз, тюзюне, терсине, аз, кёб выступают в качестве наречий – тем предложений, паузы их свободные. Порождение выступления слов в качестве послелогов с помощью интонации голоса Признак послелога в карачаевском языке. Послелоги – это специальные слова, которые следуют за знаменательными словами, сочетаются с ними. Они, как правило, не имеют самостоятельного значения. Послелоги подчиняются знаменательным словам интонацией голоса с фиксацией артикуляции. Однако некоторые знаменательные слова также могут выступать и в качестве послелогов, утрачивая при этом полностью или частично свой основной смысл. (Всё это требует своего подробного изучения и освещения). Атʹ бла с конем, арбаʹ бла с арбой, атʹ ча как конь, атʹ кибиг как конь, атʹ сайын для каждого коня, ингирʹ ала перед вечером , кюзʹ ала (пора) перед осенью. Таугаʹ дери до горы, тауданʹ ары за гору (туда), тауданʹ бери от горы (сюда), таугаʹ жуууг вблизи горы, сууданʹ узаг вдали воды (реки), тауʹ тенгли как гора (величиной), челегʹ чаклы '' ведро чего-то, ''челегʹ чаклыʹ бир столько, сколько ведро (вмещает). Изменение интонации послеложного сочетания может привести к изменению функции послелога. Аппаʹ ча как Аппа, аппача чучело. В первом сочетании ча выступает в качестве послелога, во втором – в качестве постфикса. Андагыʹ бери кара айды с тех пор смотрит. Андагы бери кара айды тамошний сюда смотрит. В первом предложении бери выступает в качестве послелога, во втором – в качестве знаменательного слова, в первом предложении пауза андагы – подчиняющая, во втором - свободная. В следующих сочетаниях ырыу выступает в качестве послелога. Тишиʹ ырыу сообщество женщин, тышырыу женщина, еркегʹ ырыу сообщество мужчин, сабийʹ ырыу сообщество детей, адамʹ ырыу человечество. Порождение фамилий с помощью интонации голоса в карачаевском языке Признак фамилии карачаевского языка. Фамилии в карачаевском языке порождаются от имен собственных с помощью интонации голоса. Показатели фамилий ланы, лага, лада, ладан, лары, улу сочетаются с именами собственными, занимая постпозицию и подчиняясь им интонацией голоса с помощью фиксации артикуляции: Сылпагарʹ ланы Салпагаров, Сылпагарʹ лага к Салпагаровым, Сылпагарʹ лада у Салпагаровых, Сылпагарʹ ладан от Салпагаровых, Сылпагарʹ лары Салпагаровы, Сылпагарʹ улу сын Сылпагара. Семенʹ ланы, Семенʹ лага, Семенʹ лада, Семенʹ ладан, Семенʹ лары. Обратите внимание, показатели фамилий, как и послелоги, не подвержены гармонии звуков. Изменение интонации приводит к изменению смысла, либо к его искажению. Сылпагарла сылпага́ры, сылпагарлага к сылпага́рам, сылпагарлада, сылпагарладан, сылпагарлары. семенлени, семенлеге, семенледе, семенледен, семенлери. Все слоги последних слов произносятся однотонно – с одной и той же интонацией голоса, паузы их имеют одни и те же длительности. Порождение сочетания слов с общим значением в карачаевском языке с помощью интонации голоса Сочетания слов с общим значением строятся из пар слов, имеющих что-то общее или противоположное между собой, причем они не подчиняют и не подчиняются друг другу интонацией голоса, они, так сказать, равноценны. Паузы между ними не заключены в ограничительные рамки – они свободные. Их удобно писать через дефис. Такое явление также характеризует ударное состояние сочетания. Такие пары удобно на письме через дефис. Ата-ана родители, кыз-жаш дети, егеч-карнаш, баш-айаг, ашаб-ичиб, жырлаб-ойнаб, келген-кетген. В таких сочетаниях изменение ролями слов не изменяет смысла сочетания: Ана-ата родители, жаш-кыз дети. Если для слова подходящая пара отсутствует, его строят искусственно. Бала-чака, мал-чал, аша-маша, терсине-мерсине. Интонация предложений Признак предложения карачаевского языка. Предложение карачаевского языка расчленяется на две части, на тему (thema, хапарланганы) предложения и рему (rhema, хапарлаганы). При прямом порядке слов тема предложения всегда занимает препозицию, рема – постпозицию. Ни тема, ни рема друг перед другом не выделяются интонацией голоса, они произносятся с одной и той же интонацией. И пауза между ними – свободная, не ставится каким-то ограничительным рамкам – может произноситься с большей или меньшой длительностью. Вот это обстоятельство и характеризует ударное состояние предложения. Коротко: тема предложения связывается с го ремой свободной паузой. Тема предложения может состоять из одного слова, выполняя при этом роль подлежащего, дополнения или обстоятельства, или представлять собой словосочетание. В первом случае тема не расчленяется на части, во втором – расчленяется на две части. Рема предложения сама, как правило, представляет собой предложение, снова расчленяясь на две части, на свою́ тему и свою́ рему. Адамʹ акыл| неденʹ да кючлюʹ дю. Человечий ум сильнее всего. Адамʹ акыл представляет собой тему, неденʹ да кючлюʹ дю – рему исходного предложения, они связываются между свободной паузой, которая может произноситься с большей или меньшой длительностью. Тема предложения представляет собой словосочетание, Адамʹ выступает в качестве прилагательного – определения, акыл – в качестве существительного – определяемого, связываются между собой подчиняющей паузой. Рема предложения, в свою очередь, является предложением. И оно также расчленяется на свою тему и рему. Неденʹ да| кючлюʹ дю. Неденʹ да – тема предложения, представляет собой сочетание слов, кючлюʹ дю – рема предложения, она в свою очередь расчленяется на две части. Кючлюʹ| дю. Это сочетание представляет собой не единое слово с безударным аффиксом сказуемости дю и ударным слогом лю, как говорят, а представляет собой сочетание двух слов, интонация кючлю подчиняет дю. Дю является не аффиксом сказуемости, как говорят, а является показателем ремы. Показатель ремы дю уже больше не расчленяется на тему и рему, представляет собой, так сказать, атомарную рему. Порождение числительных в карачаевском языке с помощью интонации голоса Многие числительные порождаются с помощью интонации голоса. онʹ бир – 11, онʹ еки – 12, …, онʹ тогуз – 19, бирʹ жыйырма – одна двадцатка, екиʹ жыйырма – две двадцатки, …, бешʹ жыйырма – пять двадцаток, онʹ жыйырма – десять двадцаток, жыйырмаʹ бир – 21, жыйырмаʹ еки – 22, жыйырмаʹ беш – 25, жыйырмаʹ бла он – двадцать с десятью, екиʹ жюз – две сотни, бирʹ минг – одна тысяча, екиʹ минг – две тысячи, онʹ минг – десять тысяч, жыйырмаʹ минг – двадцать тысяч, жюзʹ минг – сто ты-сяч, бешʹ адам – пять человек, алтыʹ бармаг – шесть пальцев, бешʹ тау – пять гор (Бештау – так называется Пятигорск по карачаевски), бешʹ кере – пять раз, бешʹ кере беш – пять раз по пять, бешʹ чаклы – около пяти, бешʹ тенгли – равно пяти, бешгеʹ жуууг – близко к пяти, бешгеʹ дери – до пяти, бешденʹ бери – от пяти сюда, бешденʹ ары – далее пяти бешденʹ аз – меньше пяти, бешденʹ кёб – больше пяти, бешденʹ артыг – лишне, чем пять жюзʹ да жыйырмаʹ бла онʹ тогуз – сто и двадцать с 19. В карачаевском языке параллельно с десятеричной системой счисления применяется и двадцатеричная система. Однако паузы числительных отуз беш – 35, кырк беш – 45 и т.д. - свободные. Порождение вспомогательных глаголов Некоторые знаменательные глаголы: кал, кет, тур, ий, жибер и др. могут выступать и в качестве вспомогательных глаголов. Например, кал (оставаться), кет (уходить): Калыбʹ кет (оставайся-ка), кетибʹ кал (уходи-ка). Компоненты сочетаний связаны между собой подчиняющими паузами. В первом предложении '' кал '' выступает в качестве знаменательного глагола, а '' кет '' - в качестве вспомогательного, во втором предложении они меняются ролями. Признак вспомогательного глагола в карачаевском языке. При выступлении глагола в качестве вспомогательного глагола он интонацией голоса подчиняется некоторому знаменательному глаголу, занимающему препозицию, в форме деепричастия на –''ыб'' или –''а''. Примеры в Грамматиках карачаево-балкарского языка, направляющих понятие ударения по ложному пути В свете того факта, что ударению в карачаевском языке не присуща словообразовательная функция, а присуща функция образования сочетаний из слов, рассмотрим некоторые примеры, приведенные в Грамматиках карачаево-балкарского языка. Словесное ударение карачаево-балкарского языка, вопреки существующему мнению о его только связанном характере, фактически до некоторой степени является разноместным и подвижным и играет смыслоразличительную функцию, – пишется в Грамматике, выпущенном в 1976 г. в Нальчике. И приводятся ряд примеров: алма́ яблоко, а́лма не бери, и др. Посмотрим, насколько оправдано это заявление. Обычно выделение слога в слове принято считать словесным ударением, а выделение какого-либо слова в предложении – фразовым – пишется в другом месте. Во-первых, не просто выделение слога, а выделение слога, сопровождаемое изменением смысла самого слова, как в русских словах замо́к (кирит) и за́мок (къала), необходимо считать словесным ударением. Конечно, и в карачаевских словах выделение слога также сопровождается изменением смысла, но изменением смысла не самого слова, а изменением смысла сочетания, в котором оно участвует. Алма аша кушай яблоко, алмаʹ терек яблоневое дерево. В первом сочетании алма произносится без ударного выделения конечного его слога – сочетается с глаголом, порождая предложение, произносится с таковым выделением только во втором – сочетается с существительным, порождая словосочетание. Таким образом, нельзя утверждать, что слово алма имеет собственное ударение, и оно падает на последний слог, как это говорят. Во-вторых, когда приводят примеры такого рода, как: алма́ яблоко, а́лма не бери, и др., и мысли не допускают о том, что фраза а́лма (не бери) может являться не отдельным самостоятельным словом, а является сочетанием из двух слов. А на самом деле так оно и есть, она является сочетанием из двух слов – сочетанием знаменательного слова ал (брать) и показателя отрицания ма глаголов – показатель ремы. Произнесение ал с большим усилием, чем ма (как это нам кажется) – это не выделение слога ал перед слогом ма в слове а́лма, а результат подчинения знаменательному глаголу ал показателя отрицания глаголов ма в сочетании алʹ ма, точно так же, как подчиняются слову ал (передний) интонацией голоса последующие ему слова в сочетаниях: алʹ юй передний дом, алʹ жаны передняя сторона, алʹ бурун сначала. Здесь небесполезно обратить внимание на тот факт, что во фразах алʹ ма́йма, алʹ буʹрун слово ал выделяется от последующих ему слов усилием своего произношения, хотя последующие слова даже имеют собственные словесные ударения. Во фразе буʹрунгуʹ жашау (прежняя жизнь) первое слово выделяется от последующего не за счет собственного словесного ударения на первом слоге, а за счет усиления произношения последнего его слога сравнительно к последующему слову . Эти примеры говорят о глубокой разнице между словесным ударением и выделением слова за счет усиления произношения его последнего слога. И усиление произношения последнего слога ошибочно воспринимается нами как за словесное ударение слова в силу того, что словесное ударение вовсе отсутствует, кроме исключительных случаев. Кстати, это хорошо видно в русском эквиваленте, что алʹ ма (не бери) является не самостоятельным словом, а именно является сочетанием двух слов – сочетанием частицы отрицания и знаменательного слова. Это же хорошо видно и в других языках, например, немецком, английском французском: Nimm nicht. Do not take. Ne prends pas. И другие примеры, приведенные в Грамматике, представляют собой не самостоятельные слова, у которых слоги выделяются в смыслоразличительной функции, а представляют собой сочетания из двух слов, у которых знаменательные слова подчиняют интонацией голоса различные показатели глаголов. Это вызвано тем обстоятельством, что нет научно обоснованных четких определений понятий слово, аффикс, изложения ведутся таким образом, будто бы эти понятия понятны сами собой. Такой подход чреват заблуждениями, что не замедляется сказаться. Все односложные слова гребут под одну гребенку – под аффиксы: и аффиксы сказуемости, и ударные аффиксы, и безударные аффиксы, и т.п. Кстати, вопрос о том, какое слово относить к какой категории, зависит от удобства. Например, слово не в русском языке удобно относить не к приставке и писать слитно с глаголами, а удобно относить к частице и писать раздельно с ними. Функция ударения в карачаевском языке как раз и призвана служить научному обоснованию удобства или неудобства подходов к понятиям, вводимых в грамматиках, например, слов и его аффиксов. Характеристика слова карачаевского языка с помощью интонации голоса Голос человека сопровождается паузами, воспринимаемыми говорящим и слушающим. Паузы разбивают звуки голоса на отдельные слова и слоги. Возникает вопрос, какие звуки голоса удобно относить к самостоятельным словам, а какие нет? Удобно слова подразделять на знаменательные и незнаменательные. Знаменательное слово выступает в предложении с самостоятельным смысловым значением, незнаменательное слово не выступает в предложении самостоятельным значением, но, сочетаясь со знаменательными словами, изменяют их смысл. Нам представляется, что самостоятельные слова карачаевского языка можно охарактеризовать с помощью произношения их слогов и пауз слогов. Слово карачаевского языка – это голос, слоги которого характеризуются монотонностью произношения, со свободными паузами одной и той же длительности. Пауза последнего слога может быть как свободной, так и подчиняющей. Последнее обстоятельство – это не способ выделения последнего слога слова перед предыдущими его слогами с целью наделения смыслом его, а способ подчинения этому слову последующего слова интонацией голоса в сочетании, в котором оно участвует. Однотонность произношения слогов слова удобно на письме передавать слитным их написанием, а самостоятельные слова отделять друг от друга пробелами: бар ды имеется, барды пошел, кой ду является овечкой, койду оставил, егечи ме я являюсь сестрой, егечиме к моей сестре. Исключения из этого правила редки: буʹрунгу прежний, бурунгу позапрошлый. Первое слово не характеризуется монотонностью произношения его слогов, первая пауза порождается фиксацией артикуляции, выделение слога достигается за счет этой фиксации. Постфикс карачаевского слова (аффикс) – это слово, которое, сочетаясь со знаменательным словом, порождает новое знаменательное слово. При таком подходе, например, звук алʹма (не бери) уже нельзя будет относить к одному единому самостоятельному слову, а звук ма – к постфиксу, так как его слоги не характеризуются монотонностью произношения – необходимо относить к двум самостоятельным словам. При этом интонацию пауз можно усматривать из раздельного или слитного написания слов: ал ма не бери, алма яблоко. Порождение выступления слов в качестве категории состояния в карачаевском языке с помощью интонации голоса В русском языке имеется часть речи, называемая категорией состояния, правда отношение к этой части речи не у всех лингвистов одинаково. Мне хорошо, мне плохо, мне можно, мне нельзя. Слова хорошо, плохо, можно, нельзя относятся к категории состояния настоящего времени. Выступление слов в качестве категории состояния в русском языке, как видит читатель, осуществляется без морфологических показателей – слова сами собой относятся к категории состояния. Напротив, в английском, немецком языках выступление слов в качестве категории состояния оформляются по морфологическим признакам. Аналогично обстоит дело и в карачаевском языке. Однако в оформлении такого выступления имеется глубокая разница. В английском и немецком языках показатели состояния занимают препозицию по отношению к управляемым им словам, как и предлоги, – здесь не возникает необходимости оформления выступления и по фонетическим признакам. В карачаевском языке показатели занимают постпозицию по отношению к управляемым им словам, как и послелоги, – здесь уже возникает необходимость оформления выступления и по фонетическим показателям. Морфемы ма, са, ды, быз, сыз, дыла могут порождать категории состояний настоящего времени знаменательных слов, подчиняясь им интонацией голоса и подчиняясь гармонии звуков. Некоторые из них могут выступать и в качестве постфиксов слов, но тогда они не подчиняются им интонацией голоса. Морфемы едим, единг, еди, едиг, едигиз, едиле порождают категории состояний прошедшего времени знаменательных слов, подчиняясь им интонацией голоса. Они не подчиняются гармонии звуков. Морфемы ем, енг, ед, ег, егиз, елле представляют их краткие формы. Картʹ ма (я стар), жашʹ са (ты молод), кызʹ ды (она девушка), егечʹ едим (я была сестрой), егечʹ ем (я была сестрой), егечʹ ди (она сестра0. Сравните еще: Мен картʹ ма я (есть) стар, i am old, ich bin alt. Мен картʹ ем я был стар, i was old, ich war alt. Мен картʹ ма Я (есть) стара I am old. Ich bin alt Сен картʹ са Ты (есть) стара You are old. Du bist alt Ол картʹ ды Она (есть) стара She(It) is old. Er ist alt Биз картʹ быз Мы (есть) стары We are old. Wir sind alt Сиз картʹ сыз Вы (есть) стары You are old. Ihr seid alt Ала картʹ дыла Они (есть) стары They are old. Sie sind alt Примечание. Одной из побудительных целей написания данной статьи было убедить читателей и составителей орфографии карачаевского языка в том, что в случае подчинении морфем ма, са, ды, быз, сыз, дыла '' управляемым ими словам, на них необходимо смотреть не на как аффиксы, а как на самостоятельные слова. И, следовательно, в этом случае их необходимо писать раздельно от управляемых ими слов для удобства их чтения. Для этой цели попутно пришлось исследовать функцию ударения в языке. Порождение выступления глаголов в категориях времен и лиц с помощью интонацией голоса Глаголы, как и другие части речи, имеют собственные показатели. Показатели глаголов характеризуются своими корнями и окончаниями, они имеют и собственные словесные ударения, ударения падают на корни показателей. Корни показателей характеризуют время глагола, окончания – лицо. Подробное их описание в наши цели не входит. В наши цели входит указание на то, что и глагольные сочетания порождаются с помощью интонации голоса – глагол подчиняет его показатель интонацией голоса. Бар (идти), кел (приходить) (основная форма глагола в карачаевском языке – это повелительная форма, на русский переводим в инфинитивной форме). Бар (иди), барʹ ыгыз (идите), барʹ айым (я пойду сейчас), барʹ айык (мы пой-дем сейчас), барсын (пусть пойдет), барсынла (пусть пойдут). Кел (приходи), келʹ игиз (приходите), келʹ ейим, келʹ ейик, келсин, келсинле. Барʹ аʹма (я иду туда), бардым (я ходил), барʹ ганʹма (я ходил уже), барʹ лыгʹма (я пойду непременно), барʹ ырʹма (я пойду) (намерение), барʹ ыбʹма (я уже ходимши), барʹ ыучанʹма (я хожу иногда), барʹ ыучуʹма (я хожу часто). Келʹ еʹме (я иду сюда – прихожу), келʹ генʹме, келʹ лигʹме, келʹ ирʹме, келʹ ибʹме, келʹ иученʹме, келʹ иучюʹме. Порождение обращения к человеку в карачаевском языке по имени с помощью ударения В некоторых языках, например, в греческом языке имеется так называемый звательный падеж: Pétros именительный п., Pétre звательный п. Таким образом, звательный падеж в греческом языке оформляется по морфологическому признаку. Звательный падеж, если так будет позволено выразиться, присутствует также и в карачаевском и русском языках, хотя в грамматиках и отсутствует описания такого падежа. Однако он теперь оформляется уже не по морфологическому, а фонетическому признаку. При обращении к человеку покарачаевски первый слог имени произносится с особым усилием: О́сʹман. Ха́ʹнафи. Ка́ʹзим. Знаками ударения наделен и ударный слог и гласная ударного слога, так как гласный звук ударного слога в этом случае может иметь большую длительность. При обращении к человеку по-русски еще больше усиливается ударный слог имени: 'Ва'́ля, Сер'ге́й'''. Слова, имеющие собственные словесные ударения В карачаевском языке, как исключение, имеются и слова с собственными ударениями. Эффект выделения слога от последующего достигается за счет произнесения слога с фиксацией артикуляции. Как правило, ударение в таких словах падает на первый слог. В большинстве случаев порождение ударений таких слов объясняется их происхождением, что подтверждает мысль: карачаевскому языку не присуще словесное ударение. Буʹрун (раньше), бурун (нос), бюʹгюн < буʹ кюн (сегодня, этот день), бюʹгече < буʹ кече (ночью, эта ночь), быйʹыл (в этом году), былʹтыр (в прошлый год), тамʹбла (завтра), хаʹманда (всегда), енʹди (теперь), енди (спустился), каʹчан (когда), ненʹча (сколько), ненʹлай (как, какой), кайʹры < кайʹ ары < калайʹ ары (куда, в какую сторону). Буʹрунгуʹ жашау (прежняя жизнь), бурунгуʹ жыл (позапрошлый год). Буʹжол (этот раз), буʹжолда (на этот раз), буʹ жол (эта дорога). Оʹжол, олʹжол (тот раз), оʹжолда (на тот раз), оʹ жол, олʹ жол (в тот раз). Бирʹжол (однажды), бирʹжолда (на этот раз), бирʹ жол (одна дорога). Сочетания различаются по длительности их пауз, паузы, наделенные пробелом, имеют большие длительности, чем не наделенные им. Бирʹбир (некоторый), бирʹбирле (некоторые), бирʹбирде (иногда), бир-бир (по одному), бирʹкауум (некоторые), бир кауум (одна группа), бирʹкере (однажды), бир кере (один раз), бирʹбир кере. Категория:Карачаевский язык Категория:Карачай тил Категория:Karachay language